The present invention relates in general to the field of backup environments, and in particular to performing automated and self-adjusting backup operations.
Backup processes are usually denoted by fixed schedules that initiate the backup process of a certain type, e.g., full, differential or incremental backup operations. Full backup operations may become inefficient when they consume large amounts of network resources. In some instances, limited backup storage resources and incremental backup operations can also cause longer recovery times. Changes in large volumes of primary data are vulnerable if the next backup schedule is not scheduled for an extended period.